Some Stucky Moments
by her-royal-fangirlness
Summary: Based off of m tumblr prompt of Laugh A couple of Stucky moments where Bucky laughs, and sometimes Steve does too. Features Natasha Romanoff in one of them.


Bucky's couching turns quickly into a slow, deranged laugh.

"Bucky?" Steve asked cautiously, the hacking sounds of Bucky's fever-induce laughter giving him chills.

"Bucky, what is it?" Steve leans over in his chair and places his hand on The Metal Arm.

"Bucky, what's so funny?"

" ... Bucky ... " Bucky wheezes.

"Bucky?"

" ... Bucky ... I can't believe ... "

"Can't believe what?"

" ... I can't ... I can't believe that's my name ... Bucky ... "

Steve retracts his hand from The Metal Arm and places it on his leg. Both of Steve's hands curl into tight fists.

Bucky's manic laughter fills the hospital room as two nurses rush in to check on his spiking heart-rate.

* * *

Bucky stumbled across the room, making a direct wobbly-line for Steve.

"Steeeveeeee" He drawls when he gets there, tripping into Steve's arms. Steve catches him with an oomph, his arms sliding around Bucky's waste protectively.

"Woah, steady on soldier, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink tonight -"

"Steve, steve, c'm'ere, do you want to know something super secret."

Steve bites down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing at Bucky's drunken manner.

"Sure, why not?"

Bucky hiccups, gives a little gigle, then leans into Steve and places his lips right below Steve's earlobe.

"Your flies down."

Steve looks down, horrified, as Bucky throws his head back and laughs so loud that the people around them at the bar turn and stare.

* * *

"Ooh hello, hello little cutie. Yes, you're the cutie, yes. Aha aww how is little cutie today? Are you good? Are you good? Aww that's gooood, yes it is. Naww aren't you just the cutest little bundle of fluff around, aren't you just the cutest -"

Bucky can't help the laugh that escapes his lips. It's short and quiet, but Steve, being Steve, doesn't miss it.

"What?" He asks, plucking the small black and white kittne off of his chest and placing it on the duvet between them.

"Nothing, nothing." Bucky smiles, scratching the kitten lightly behind the ears.

Steve stares at Bucky for a moment more before he rolls over onto his side and curls himself around the kitten.

"Good. I thought for a second you were laughing at Donut."

"You named our kitten _Donut_?"

* * *

"Steve, how could forget to back up the files?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not as if I was busy saving civilians or anything." Steve huffs. "Besides backing up the files is more your stile, Romanoff."

Natasha's face sours slightly at the sound of her last name. Nat walks over and leans onto the table in front of Steve menacingly.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"You don't get your monthly inside scoop on what's really going on with SHIELD? I thought you'd stopped doing that anyway?"

"Of course I haven't stopped! Remember when I told you it was a good habit to get into? Well I wasn't exactly lying. And no, Rogers, it's not about that - you could have failed the whole mission! Do you know how -"

Natasha get's cut off by Bucky's short, barking laugh.

"Oh, right, because if anyone would've caused that mission too fail, it would have been Steve."

"Stay out of this, Barnes." Natasha growls in annoyance.

Bucky gives another one of his barking laughs.

"Wrongly accuse my boyfriend one more time and I'll do more than just contribute to the conversation, Agent."

Steve closes his eyes and hides his face in his hands.

* * *

In the middle of all the heat and sweat and sex, Bucky pulls back to look at Steve seriously.

"You want to stop?" Steve asks, bracing himself over Bucky on his hands. Bucky smirks up at Steve and gives a quiet chuckle.

"Do you remember, when you didn't know that any of this was even a possibility?"

"Hey, I'd been asleep for 70 years, I was still a little sleepy."

"Do you remember how much you blushed when you found out that all of this was a common thing?"

"I didn't blush."

"You did. So badly."

"I did not blush. Bucky stop laughing dammit."

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you -"

"Yes you are."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why do I even love you?"

"Oh, come on, it was pretty funny."

Steve shakes his head then kisses Bucky to stop his childish laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny."

Bucky laughs against Steve's lips then kisses him back.

* * *

Bucky takes his eyes off the T.V to rest his head against the couch. He swings his legs up and rests them on top of Steve's. Steve doesn't really notice, only putting his right hand on Bucky's knees.

"So, are you meant to be the Superman of this world?"

Steve pauses the movie at the question and turns his attention to Bucky slowly.

"What?"

Bucky points back at the T.V, where Superman is frozen on the screen.

"Are you meant to be the Superman of this world? I mean, The whole Steve Rogers/Captain America gig you've got going on is really quite similar to this whole Clark Kent/Superman situation."

Steve gives Bucky's shoulder a playful shove and a slow smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Bucky smiles back as Steve throws his head back against the couch.

"Is that what Fury's doing, getting you you're own modern day blockbuster movie? Is it going to be full of dancing girls dressed in red, white a blue, and have you in those tight pants with your all-american shield -"

"Stop." Steve says, his voice breaking off into a laugh halfway through the word. It doesn't take long for Bucky to join in, their laughs getting louder and louder. The curl in on each other, Steve's hand finding Bucky's and Bucky's head resting on Steve's shoulder as their laughter shakes their bodies.


End file.
